Jackdaw
"It's over soon. Can you feel it? One way or another, the end is coming. I can hardly wait." Jackdaw is one of the main characters that appear in Entry Point. He was the culprit of the attack on the escape van of Operation Black Dawn on 1/27/12. He also communicates with The Protagonist in the mission known as The Withdrawal. He is the leader of Phoenix. In storyline In the year 2007, Wren and Rose critically injured Jackdaw, thinking him to be dead. Wren claims to have, 'Shot him two times and dropped a burning building on him.' Rose also confirms this. Jackdaw is not seen again, assumed to be dead, until he sabotages Operation Black Dawn. In the Black Dawn cutscene, he is seen shooting down the getaway van with a Thumper. He then shoots two of the operatives three times, killing them, but shoots Rose two times. She gets arrested and the goverment sends her to Wargate, a secret and highly protected prison. In The Freelancer, the Protagonist was hired by Halcyon and steals evidences from police station (The Freelancer mission). Wren and The Director, Halcyon's leader, find out that Jackdaw is alive and wants revenge. They send the Protagonist to Wargate to rescue Rose and (s)he completes the objective (The Blacksite). After her rescue, Rose tells The Director that she saw the burning building fall (the one in the 2007 mission) and it's impossible that Jackdaw is alive. After that, Rose becomes The Protagonist's mission coordinator. The Freelancer was then sent to New York to kidnap or kill Ryan Ross, a millionaire who supports Phoenix, the organization that Jackdaw founded to fight Halcyon. The Freelancer successfully completes the objective (The Financier). Halcyon then starts to attack Phoenix. The Freelancer is sent to the Cincinnati Trust Bank to steal a stash containing information about Phoenix, which Ryan told Halcyon about and successfully completes the objective (The Deposit). After currently unknown events, The Protagonist does a job for Phoenix and Jackdaw, as he coordinates a bank heist in San Francisco, California, to steal money from inside the vault. The bank was successfully robbed (The Withdrawal). After The Scientist, Jackdaw meets an unknown person (most likely The Protagonist) sitting inside a shed in Payoff, telling them the Shadow War between Halcyon and Phoenix is almost over, and one way or another the end is coming. The last thing he says is, "I can hardly wait." Appearances * Black Dawn * Halcyon (cinematic) (photo, mentioned) * Rose (cinematic) (photo, mentioned) * The Financier (mentioned in briefing) * The Withdrawal (mission coordinator) * Payoff Trivia * Jackdaw is named after a species of birds that are related to crows. This is similar to how other characters are named after birds such as Wren and Sparrow. * Jackdaw is not only known by Halcyon but is wanted by the federal government (as seen in The Freelancer) due to being a threat to the public. ** Proof is also shown during The Withdrawal. When the First Responders and SWAT arrive at the bank the protagonist is rubbing during a loud mission, Jackdaw will mention them, appearing to be not surprised. He also sometimes insults Aegis units whenever they spawn in. * Jack's dialogue is light grey, and his tone is far more serious. If the operatives anger him in any way (ex. knocking out the manager before he gets to the vault.), he will reprimand them, before telling them they're on their own. * Though he is usually seen heavily armed and carrying loud weapons, Jackdaw is usually unimpressed or disappointed with The Protagonist when he/she goes with the loud plan in The Withdrawal. * It is very difficult to see as Jackdaw doesn't appear very often, but Jackdaw wears a grey spotted scarf on top of his attire. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 9.23.19 PM.png|Jackdaw talks to someone in the cutscene "Payoff." RobloxScreenShot20180820 220450280.png|Photo of Jackdaw found in the evidence box that the protagonist stole from the police station RobloxScreenShot20180820 221806222.png|Jackdaw ready to shoot the van from Black Dawn|link=https://web.roblox.com/games/740581508/Entry-Point-Beta Screenshot 2019-03-17 at 5.26.25 PM.png|Jackdaw leans against a wall. Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Category:Male Characters